pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Goddess Elementals Pretty Cure!
Goddess Elementals Pretty Cure! '(女神のエレメンタルプリキュア！''Megami no Erementaru Purikyua!) is a collaborated fan-series directed by AkihsulKaz, XXAXIE143Xx, ~IamREDIE~, and Nicole_the_hetalicat. The story is written by AkihsuKaz and designs by AkihsulKaz and XXAXIE143Xx. The series' main motifs are elements and goddesses. Plot * ''Goddess Elementals Pretty Cure! episodes'' Characters Pretty Cure * '''Hiroaki Lala (ヒロアキ らぁら Hiroaki Raara) / Cure Blaze '(キュアブレイズ ''Kyua Bureizu) : the lead Cure of the series. Lala is a clumsy and cheerful girl and daughter of Adara, the Fire Goddess. * [[Himawari Akari|'''Himawari Akari]] (向日葵 あかり Himawari Akari) / Cure Cosmos '(キュアコスモス ''Kyua Kosumosu) : a troublesome girl from the same class as Lala's. She is also the daughter of Shizen, the Earth Goddess. * 'Satoshi Nanami '(聡 ななみ Satoshi Nanami) / 'Cure Neptune '(キュアネプチューン Kyua Nepuchūn) : a shy and intellectual girl from class 2-A and the daughter of Mizu, the Water Goddess. * [[Arashi Misora|'''Arashi Misora]]' '(嵐 美空 Arashi Misora) / Cure Breeze '(キュアブリーズ ''Kyua Burīzu) : a girl from Mystia of the Air Kingdom. She traveled alongside Hope to aid in the search for the Pretty Cures and to escape from her power-hungry mother Arkansas. Fairies * [[Hope|'''Hope]]' '(ホープ Hōpu) : A dove-like fairy from Mystia who was sent to find the Goddess Pretty Cures. Antagonists * [[Arkansas|'Arkansas']]' '(アーカンソー Ākansō) : the main antagonist of the series. She is the mother of Misora and the ruler of the Air Kingdom in Mystia. She is also known as the Goddess of Wind and Dark Magic. * Kurokaze '(クロカゼ ''Kurokaze) : the main monsters of the series. * [[Sombra|'''Sombra]] (ソムブラ Somubura) * [[Lady Mist|'Lady Mist']] (レディミスト Redi Misuto) * Storm '(ストーム ''Sutōmu) : a teenage boy from the side of Arkansas. Througout the series, he pretends to be a second-year student in the same school as the Cures' with the alias of '''Kuroba Tsuyoshi (黒羽 強志 Kuroba Tsuyoshi). Supporting Characters * [[Hiroaki Isamu|'Hiroaki Isamu']]' '(ヒロアキ 勇 Hiroaki Isamu): Lala's father and the principal of the school the Cures attend. * Himawari Shiro '(向日葵 白 ''Himawari Shiro): Akari's older brother. * 'Makoto Satoshi ': Nanami's younger brother. * '''Adara (アダラ Adara) : The real mother of Lala. Adara is also the ruler of the Fire Kingdom in Mystia. She is also called as the Goddess of Fire. * Shizen (シゼン Shizen) : The real mother of Akari. She is also the ruler of the Earth Kingdom in Mystia and is known as the Goddess of Earth. * Mizu (ミズ Mizu) : The real mother of Nanami. She is also the ruler of the Water kingdom in Mystia and is known as the Goddess of Water. Items * [[Elemental Halos|'Elemental Halos']] (エレメンタルハローズ Erementaru Harōzu) : magical rings the Cures use to transform. They transform by yelling, "[[Pretty Cure, Elemental Jinx!|''Pretty Cure, Elemental Jinx!]]". Locations * [[Hiroaki Junior High School|'Hiroaki Junior High School']] (ヒロアキ中学校 ''Hiroaki Chūgakkō) : the school where the Cures attend. It is named after the Hiroaki family that stayed as the head of the school. Lala's father, Isamu, is the current principal and head. * [[Mystia|'Mystia']]' '(ミスティア Misutia) : a mysterious land where Misora and Hope reside in. It is also the birth place of all four Cures. Mystia is separated into four different kingdoms. Fire, which is in the north, Earth, which is in the west, Water in the east, and Air in the south. *[[Miyato Soshi|'Miyato Soshi']]' '(ミヤト・ソシ Miyato Soshi) : the main setting of the series. This is the town where Lala, Akari, Nanami, and temporarily Misora live. Merchandise Please refer to the main page ''Goddess Elementals Pretty Cure! Merchandise'' for more information. Trivia References Category:Series Category:Goddess Elementals Pretty Cure! Category:Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Wiki Category:AkihsulKaz Category:Collaborated Series Category:XXAXIE143Xx Category:Element based Series